


another victim

by daddycus



Series: Salad Way [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Salad Fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddycus/pseuds/daddycus
Summary: ew why am i still writing about this hybrid of salad fingers and gerard way
Series: Salad Way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780315
Kudos: 4





	another victim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threecheersforMCR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersforMCR/gifts).



> find me at [My Tumblr](https://adriennefields.tumblr.com/) or [My Insta](https://www.instagram.com/gwensandroses/)

Salad Way, a weird dude with lettuce skin and long bright red hair, was speeding along Route 66, one of the seals to break to free Lilith, on his way to a meeting with Lucifer, the daddy demon. He arrived at his destination in Arizona, because that place is pretty much akin to hell. Anyway he enters Satans office which has those like LED tik tok lights wrapped around the room. "whats up bone daddy" salad says. satan just lets out an inhuman growl and teleports himself to be inside of salad. they both scream and suddenly are hell and sam winchester enters.the end

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is so awful i wrote it just to be bad i'm actually a somewhat decent writer


End file.
